Under your eyes
by MaybellApril
Summary: Concurso pecados y tabúes, grupo Levihan en facebook :) Summary: Estaba bajo su mirada y eso era suficiente para llenarla.


**_HOLA! bueno jajajajja lamento la demora (malditos exámenes finales, me tienen hasta que me da por ser espeleologa :v)  
Bueno, aquí va mi fanfic para el concurso de pecados y tabúes organizados por Andrea chan y Romina chan del grupo LeviHan en facebook n.n_**

**_Debo decir que estoy muy agradecida por la oportunidad de poder participar en el concurso n.n y debo dar algunos agradecimientos:  
1. A mi mejor amigo hermano, Onii san, al cual llamo mi sensei de la escritura y un futuro Shakespeare Chileno :3, por darme ideas y ayudarme a corregir detalles :)  
2. a mi profesora de Lenguaje, por alentarme a escribir y dejarme avergonzada cuando descubrió que escribía literatura erótica (°/°) _**

**_3. A mi profesor de Historia por prestarme 4 horas de sus clases para ponerme a escribir y hacer bocetos de este fanfic (por que no, echarles una mirada también y darme un ojo critico y observador), gracias Profe! _**

**_Declaimer: El día en que un titan me devore, esto será mio... pero como esos seres no existen, siempre pertenecerán a la mente creativa del amo y señor Hajime Isayama sama._**

**_Advertencia: Un poco de Hanji x Erwin en varias partes del fanfic, la pareja principal es Hanji x Levi, si no te gusta ninguna de estas dos parejas, entonces allí arriba hay un botoncito que dice "regresar" pruebalo ;)_**

**_Sin más, nos leemos abajo! ;)_**

* * *

**_Concurso: _**_Pecados y tabúes._

**_Tema: _**_Tortura sexual y psicológica._

* * *

**Tabú: **

**Tortura sexual y psicológica: **Aplicado generalmente en contra de una mujer, para obtener algo de ella, antiguamente se utilizaba como un medio de obtener información u obligar a confesarse ante crímenes y pecados. La idea era generar daño físico en el acto sexual o en los juegos antes del acto, la intención variaba desde generar placer y dolor, en contra o a voluntad de la victima, se le fulminaba también extorsionando su mente con recuerdos, o palabras que hacían imaginarse a si misma en alguna situación comprometedora y presuntuosa, obligando a decaer en la locura o la mas completa sumisión.

* * *

**Titulo:** "Under your eyes"

Su rostro hervía, la irritación que causaba la sal incrustada en sus poros era demasiada. Sus ojos delataban, con su hinchazón y enrojecimiento, las largas horas por las cuales había llorado sin parar.

Una última lágrima cayó por su mejilla, siendo atrapada por las sutiles plumas que rellenaban su almohada. Y allí se rindió, quedando dormida.

Soñó entonces como aquel hombre la estrechaba candorosamente en sus brazos y la hacía suya, la poseía con cada uno de los movimientos que ambos describían, noches sin descanso, envueltos en esa pasión carnal, aquella que los mantenía realmente vivos; eso, y el recuerdo de cada segundo en que fueron el confidente del otro, eran su única motivación para seguir con vida en su lucha diaria, para soportar del alba al crepúsculo esta condena que sobre cada uno de ellos se cernía.

Pero él había muerto. ¿Acaso no era suficiente sacrificio haber perdido uno de sus brazos? ¿Realmente necesitaba perder, además, su corazón? He allí entonces el pozo donde pagó sus pecados, su vida cobrada a cambio de las de miles de soldados. La vida de su amado, y como su muerte se llevaba poco a poco los últimos vestigios de su alma, que luego de la noticia, se fugó de su cuerpo, dejando un contenedor vacio, nada más que un recipiente, una muñeca obligada a luchar por el bien de la humanidad.

Divagaba entonces por aquel borroso y escueto pensamiento, el de su persona. ¿Fue su culpa?, ¿Acaso fue su plan el que lo llevo a él a las fauces del último suspiro?, ¿O fue un paso en falso?... ¿El hecho de no correr en su auxilio?... ¿O su estúpida obediencia?

Sí. Eso fue. Su obediencia. Confió ciegamente en su palabra. En aquella última frase antes de su partida: "regresaré con vida". Y le creyó, ignorando su intuición, desconociendo toda aquella desconfianza que le propiciaba el exterior.

Y fue su culpa por no detenerlo, no rogarle que se quedara a su lado. Mil veces maldijo - y lo haría mil veces más – la jerarquía que les separaba. Aquel ordenamiento militar, insignificante a los ojos apasionados y devotos, con los que a le observaba, fugazmente. Aquellas órdenes que ahora sonaban difusas, ante la ciega vista de su conciencia, fueron la cruz y el epitafio de la tumba a la que nunca pudo ir a llorarle.

Entonces, no pudiendo más con las dolorosas imágenes, abrió sus ojos, intranquila, fría y sudorosa, acechada por sus memorias. Quedó algo deslumbrada ante la luz de algunas velas que rodeaban su habitación; no recordaba haberlas encendido en días. Los rayos de luz solar usaban ser suficientes para alumbrar sus sollozos, acallados con la oscuridad de la noche, donde no inmortalizaba sus propias acciones, ni reaccionaba ante el paso intransigente y dictatorial del tiempo.

Había estado inconsciente en sus ensoñaciones durante el suficiente tiempo para que sus ojos ya estuviesen secos; Su sesión de autocompasión y martirio había llegado a su fin. Sin embargo se sentía vacía. Él ya no estaba a su lado, ya no le brindaría aquella majestuosa seguridad que la empujaba a correr ante ese yermo campo de batalla.

Y desganada giró su rostro, con suavidad, para tratar de alcanzar sus gafas, que se encontraban en el mueble de madera oscura que se posicionaba junto a su cama. Pero eso no fue lo que encontró. Un chispazo azul se hizo presente en aquel paisaje, tras la ahumada visión que sus erráticos ojos entregaban.

Su mirada. Aquellos orbes azules intensos, esos ópalos caídos del cielo, aquellos que infinitas veces la miraron despreciativamente, con ademan asqueado y actitud distante.

Si bien estaba sorprendida, no tenia las fuerzas para inmutarse físicamente, simplemente movió sus labios esperando decir alguna palabra. Pero antes siquiera de poder intentarlo, fueron sellados por los de él. Aquellos penetrantes y pérfidos ojos que le hacían helar la sangre cada vez que la miraba fijamente, ahora se encontraban, cerrados, a tan solo unos centímetros de los suyos. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron, y se inmiscuyeron en su alma. Hurgaron a voluntad, y al salir, ella no era más que una muñeca, una sirvienta, una esclava de sus deseos.

Sin objeciones, sin llanto, sin responderle, simplemente se dejó llevar por aquellos, no tenia ánimos siquiera para impedir su intrusión en aquel cuerpo marchito al que ya no llamaba suyo.

Era un trapo sucio, uno eliminado a la basura, algo que ya no tenía ni mínimo valor, un objeto que, cualquiera podía utilizar, alguien que no tuviera el pudor ni la vergüenza de decir que eso era más que un mero desecho. Pero sin embargo quería entregar todo lo que tenía, todo eso, a él. Que la poseyera como su antiguo amor lo había hecho. Que la llenara como él lo había hecho hacía tan solo un par de semanas.

"Zoe…" le susurró al oído, pero la chica no respondió.

"Dime que es lo que necesitas…" continuó murmurándole, respirando tibia y agitadamente en su cuello, el cual besándole suavemente. Y seguía sin impugnarse, aquella inmóvil figura desdichada, acorralada por su cuerpo.

Sin esperar una respuesta, decidió estimularla, darle paso a sus palabras. Conocer sus deseos más profundos, alegar lo que le partencia, reclamar lo que siempre quiso hacer suyo, pero que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conseguir, no hasta ahora. Él quería ser su consuelo, su nueva motivación para existir, quería proporcionarle lo que había perdido. Él quería ser su confidente. Él quería ser aquél. Quería conocer todo sobre ella: Sus sueños, sus miedos, sus deseos más oscuros e inconfesables. Quería beber de sus labios, y lamer sus anhelos. Quería sentir su tibia piel, y sus húmedas aristas. Quería poseerla; sentir su palpitante ser, y que este lo presionara con pasión y deseo. Erótica y lascivamente.

Aunque no había decidido ser precisamente sutil; era un hombre de métodos poco ortodoxos, su mentalidad por poética que fuera, lo llevaba a cabo de forma monstruosa y brutal, acosando la mente de su víctima, pero a la vez arrastrándola a través de ese dogma de dolor y placer que tanto le cautivaba, amordazando ahora el sentido de la muñeca en vida que tenía bajo su posesión.

Culebreo sus manos, a través de sus ropajes desgastados, fundiéndose con su piel, que allí se cobijaba. Besando su mandíbula, bajando por su clavícula, aflorando sus sentidos, restregando su nariz por entre esos suaves pechos, haciéndola estremecer con cada roce, fluyendo la electricidad por sus músculos, tensándose, mientras sigue bajando por su torso. Olisquea unos momentos, íntimo y clandestino, por sobre su estómago, y luego sigue, cercando con su lengua desde su cintura, adornando con unos leves mordiscos aquellas imperceptibles caderas, y llegando, finalmente, con sus labios deseosos y vehementes, ante aquellas puertas durante tanto tiempo anheladas, mojada por los impulsos nerviosos que su cerebro recibía, por aquella pasión durante tanto tiempo dormida.

Sentó a su presa, la acorralo entre sus piernas, desgarró su vestimenta y la despojó de cada una de sus prendas, deshaciéndose de las suyas también.

Excitándose con su sabor, con su aroma. Penetrándola con la mirada, aprovechándose de su fragilidad, presionando sus cuerpos. Y aun así, ella indulgente, parecía resistirse a aquel sumo deseo que a ambos los invadía, la desesperación de la soledad y del abandono del ser amado. Aunque ella… ella era ahora la más despechada. Él ya no resistía, nunca toleró el verla junto a otro hombre. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no se detendría. Estaba decidido a hacerla suya. A pesar de que su conciencia perturbada, lo abandonaría y lo haría caer víctima de la culpabilidad de estrecharla en sus brazos.

Aun así, si ella no le volviera a dirigir palabra, o compensar momentos de pasión en un frenesí de seducción, lo haría, porque era lo que quería, era a lo que al final él y ella inconscientemente se entregarían. Y caerían ambos rendidos, torturados, intrigados. Inofensivos.

Entonces no se contuvo, volvió a besarla, escribiendo con sus mordiscos su propio nombre en los labios de ella, dejando su huella y marca, como un rastro de sangre. Oxidando aquel salado sabor olvidado allí por sus lagrimas. Aquel con el cual cayó en adicción, saboreándolo hasta quedar sin aliento. Gimiendo, jadeando, excitado, mesclando el aire expulsado de cada uno.

Y otra vez sucedió. Porque no necesitaba más que el rastro de sus acciones para comunicarse. Él no necesitaba más que devolverle el brillo a la mirada, buscaba devolverle el alma y afirmar su domino en ella. Llevó una de sus manos a sus senos, hurgando por entre la tersa piel, buscando estremecerla a tacto. Masajeó con suavidad, aumentando la presión, analizando su s expresiones, como su sístole y diástole se transformaban en una vibración, exquisita para sus oídos.

La besaba, pero no se sentía correspondido, aumentó entonces el ritmo de sus masajes, aplastando hasta un punto aberrante una de sus masas mamarias, esperando un gemido o un aullido de ella, algo que aumentara su excitación, que lo alentara a seguir para acabar de un vez por todas con las ansias que le provocaba el pensamiento de desleír su cuerpo con el de ella. Pero al parecer no había nada.

Su mente hirvió ante esto. Sus intentos de complacerla, de hacerla olvidar el amor que le profesaba a su comandante, desechar sus penas y ser el reemplazante de sus memorias, no estaba dando resultado. Desechando entonces la ultima pisca de razonamiento que le quedaba, se determino a si mismo que sería él mismo quien diera confidencia a sus sentimientos.

Le haría gritar su nombre.

Acallar sus memorias.

Confesar que estuvo con su superior solo por placer.

Le haría profesar amor.

Le haría arrepentirse sus más oscuros pecados.

Él sería su condena.

La cadena que lo amarra al destino, él es quien manda, y quien le arrebataría la autoridad en su ahora hueco mundo. Y buscando aunque sea una palabra, una negación, siguió con su tortura, bajó de besar su boca, a su pecho otro pecho, al cual fulminó de dolor de la misma forma que el otro, mordiéndolo, despedazándolo. Arrancando parte de su piel, dejando al descubierto zonas más sensibles, enrojecidas por la furia de sus acciones y finas gotas de sangre que se abrían paso entre los dilatados poros de sus senos.

Antes de comenzar a mutilar el otro pezón de la chica, sintió como esta gimió levemente. Dejó de succionar y calmó su respiración. Para escuchar con mayor atención.

"Levi…" Él trago duro al escuchar su nombre "Levi… por favor no… no sigas" Pero sus palabras no fueron suficientes, al contrario, despertaron a la bestia que tenia apaciguada, aquella ira desenfrenada estaba despertando y con descontrol volvió a lo que había abandonado segundos antes.

Ignorando sus suplicas y dejando de lado sus gemidos de dolor, estiró su mano hasta uno de los sirios que iluminaba la habitación y lo agarró. La recostó entre las sabanas y descaradamente se irguió, sentándose sobre sus caderas, rozando sus sexos. Acalló sus agonizantes replicas con su dedo, él cual dejándola sorprendida y aturdida, deslizó, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hacia abajo, rozando las heridas descubiertas, ardientes, amordazándola del dolor, malogrando aquellas aberturas con la sal de su propio sudor.

Entre la oscuridad y la tenue iluminación de la vela que él sostenía en su mano, ella pudo ver el perfil de su mirada, como era devorada por aquellos ojos, y pudo diferenciar entonces aquella sonrisa que se formó en los labios del hombre. Entonces sintió como algo le golpeó el pecho, sintió que la sangre le volvía a sus extremidades, a la punta de sus dedos, evocó el calor del ambiente, el de su cuerpo y el del muchacho. El alma le volvía en pleno, recuperaba su espíritu, entonces también su dignidad.

Hasta que una punzada atacó su vientre, una quemadura, desvió sus sentidos hacia abajo. ¿Qué había pasado?

Bajo su sonrisa estaba entonces sus nubladas intenciones. ¿Qué había pasado con aquel poético pensamiento de hacerla feliz de nuevo y darle nuevamente la conciencia del poder vivir? El quería su cuerpo, su inocencia… lo quería todo de ella, hasta el último centímetro, el último instante. Y lo disfrutaría como era digno de ser disfrutado. La cera de la vela, eso utilizaría entonces para estremecer su frágil contenedor, le ablandaría la carne, sazonaría sus salado cuerpo, y lo lubricaría, lo sellaría solo para él, dejando una huella incluso más profunda que sus mordiscos o besos. Su vientre primero, y la mirada de la chica reflejó dolor. Se sentía fuerte, potente, inalcanzable, poderoso. El sentirla bajo suyo, la confesión de pecados a través de su mirada, la suplica enfermiza y desgarradora que ofrecían sus expresiones, mientras el continuaba con su pequeña tortura, derramando poco a poco esas gotas que hervían al contacto con la piel, desgarrando, escociendo.

"Dime Hanji… dime que no lo amabas…" Le susurró al oído, mientras acercaba peligrosamente la llama de la vela a la entrepierna de la chica. Sintió ella como sus nervios se contraían, pero era excitante, hasta cierto punto torturadora y hermosamente apasionante.

"Dilo…" exigió, y acercó más la vela, amenazándola, presionando su cuello con la otra mano. Ella no hizo más que llorar, trayendo nuevamente el ardor en la cara. Pero no cayó ante él, se resistió a hablar, callando sus sentimientos, guardándose para si las últimas palabras de placer textual que le podía dar a su ahora amante. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

"¡Ahhhhh!..." Gritó y gimió, acaloradamente cuando una de las gotas de esperma derretida cayó cerca de su clítoris, salpicando gotas de plasma efervescente hacia sus piernas, Levi sonrió con satisfacción.

"Ahora… confiésalo…" Él seguía susurrándole al oído, entregándole suspiros, y ella se negaba.

"No…" Se reprimía a si misma de hablar, no caería ante su juego, por más que la presión psicológica alzara ante ella una barrera omnipotente de coerción.

Frunció el seño y tiró la vela lejos de la cama, esta se apagó y dejo la habitación iluminada solo por los tenues rayos de la pálida luna. Se acerco a Hanji, aproximando peligrosamente su erguido miembro hacia la entrada de la chica. Posicionándose y penetrándola lenta e inquisitivamente.

Trató de acallar sus gemidos, de reprimirlos, solo para no darle a su compañero en el gusto, la estaba haciendo sufrir y eso le gustaba… pero a la vez le asustaba. Le asustaban sus carisias, le asustaba abandonar el recuerdo de su fallecido amante, le asustaban esas marcas en su piel, porque algún día hizo la promesa de ser solo para él… pero… él ya había muerto, y también le había faltado. Le faltó al compromiso de pasar junto a ella hasta el último día de su existencia, aunque esto significara demarcar con lo imposible.

No quería traer de vuelta las remembranzas de tan solo unas pocas semanas atrás. Porque se sentía culpable, culpable de ser ella quien lo llevara hasta su propio fin, había que reconocerlo. Abrigó la sensación de cómo era penetrada lenta y tortuosamente, como si él quisiera burlarse de ella, y lo necesitaba, necesitaba llenar el vacío que su anterior amante le había dejado, necesitaba llenarlo a como dé lugar, ya no le importaba nada, quería vivir, quería dejar lo del pasado, en el pasado, quería entregarse al placer. Pero fue su quisquillosa mirada, aquella que con sorna la apresaba bajo sí misma, la que evocaba a su orgullo y la hacían seguir con su negación ante la situación.

"¿Qué pasa Hanji?... ¿Acaso Erwin nunca te hizo sentir así?..." Escuchar su nombre la hizo paralizarse, sus caderas habían dejado de arquearse instintivamente para intentar hacer que aquel hombre llegara más profundo en su interior, lo miró horrorizada. "¿El manco no podía complacerte como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora?" Sonrió con complacencia. "Lo disfrutas ahora que ya no está, ¿cierto?"

Sus lagrimas no paraban de fluir, el nudo en la garganta, pecho y estomago eran más dolorosos que aquellas quemaduras, sus recuerdos arañaban sus anhelos, destruían ilusiones, afloraban su ira, pero sin embargo, seguía sin hacer nada para impedirlo, porque no podía, en este mundo no se podía luchar contra la verdad. Era cómplice de su yerro y era consciente de aquello.

Y siguió hablando, mientras continuaba penetrándola, entrando lentamente en ella. "¿O acaso ahora no lo disfrutas porque te trae su recuerdo?... vive Hanji… permíteme darte un consejo… seré quien haga olvidar tus errores, enmendaré cada una de tus faltas, pero permíteme hacerte mía"

"Yo… Erwin…" y él frenó ante esto, comenzó a retirase… al parecer todo iba en vano. Pero algo lo detuvo, la chica lo rodeo con sus piernas y lo atrajo hacia sí.

"Él ya no está…"

"Yo lo maté…" Cerraba sus ojos, no quería seguir llorando, su mente ya no lo soportaba, caería rendida ante la locura de haberlo perdido, ante la inercia de ya no coexistir con su presencia, con su persona.

"Eres mía Zoe… tu no lo mataste, él se ganó el morir en batalla, el fue directo a morir, y fue poco considerado, evitándote, precisamente para no hacerte sufrir. Él quería que vivieras, yo quiero que vivas, Hanji por favor" suspiró "Déjame quererte. Y ablandó su mirada, ella dejó de llorar y quedó sorprendida, así consumaron el acto. Entró en ella y llenó su vacio.

Lleno su vacio, a pesar de lo que pasaron, de lo mucho que esperaron, terminaron por fundirse con un beso, caluroso, apasionado, erótico. Desencadenando el furor de ambos ante su desesperación, él por conseguirla y ella por vivir.

Porque estaba bajo su protección, su aliento, su tortura, intrigante, extraña, infalible, estaba bajo la profundidad de sus deseos.

Estaba bajo su mirada.

* * *

**Jajajajja, bueno :) eso es todo n.n disfruté mucho escribiéndolo de verdad, vuelvo a repetir, gracias Onii sama por tu fantastica idea de las velas :) tengo varios planes con eso en otros ff ;)  
Espero les haya gustado ;) Quiero saver sus opiniones por favor ! :D dejen su review :D  
Un gusto participar! :D  
Sayooooo!**


End file.
